


How to Feel New

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: tasting sweet freedom [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Holding Hands, It's the end of the first day after the curse is lifted, Nervousness, Romance, True Love, new feelings and softness!!!, they're so cute with their words you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Nerves filled Adam’s chest. She studied his face, she was trying to understand him‒ therealhim, and that was a scary thing. He deflected his feelings with a joke. “Not as exciting, I know,” he said, rolling his eyes with an easy smile.It made her laugh, but she shook her head. “I like it,” she smiled once more. “My Adam.”
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: tasting sweet freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	How to Feel New

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mercury by Sleeping At Last! :)   
> Enjoy the softness!!

They walked arm in arm, a proper, polite closeness between them. It was new, all so very new. Just that morning, the curse had lifted. The castle and everyone in it shined brighter than ever before. Adam was human, they all were now. Belle held onto his arm as they walked up the stairs to her room in the east wing. Adam, Belle, and the staff had spent the day doing nothing but celebrating; laughing, dancing, eating, drinking… simply  _ being _ with each other once again. It was more than they could believe. They’d all laughed so hard they cried. Joy was in the air, a joyful peace that filled them in a way they had been so deprived. Finally, at long last… they’d been freed. 

Somehow, the night had finally reached them. They talked and talked well into the evening. The staff regaled Belle with story after story of a time long passed. Adam had sat beside her, his arm around her the entire night. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have her in his arms. Every now and then she’d turn to him, a grin with laughing eyes, he could only smile wider. They could have talked until sunrise, the lot of them. But sometimes, when you’ve been awake for the last two days, you get tired. Belle had apologized for excusing herself, and they told her to never apologize. They couldn’t have been more thankful for her, Lumiere kissed her hand, Mrs. Potts and Plumette each had a turn wrapping their arms around her. If anything was truly in the air, it was love. 

Adam offered to walk her back to her room, and Belle was quick to accept. She needed a few more lasting moments with him before she closed her eyes and woke up to find that this all must have been a dream. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together, still utterly amazed at the way they fit as though their hands were made for each other. But when they reached the stairs, she took his arm for balance, feelings rushing through her as she held his arm. They barely spoke, silly nerves and too many thoughts racing through their minds. When they found themselves at her door, neither of them remembered actually getting there. 

Belle pushed open the door, letting go of his arm and stepping in only a little before turning to look up at him. He stood in the doorway, a little unsure. She chuckled in amazement. “Was this day even real?” 

A good question, one that made Adam chuckle as well. He lifted an eyebrow for only a moment. “I certainly hope so.” 

She smiled up at him. It was a mixture of fondness and curiosity, a sweet look that Adam had fallen in love with days ago, but he never tired of seeing it. Belle reached a hand up and touched his cheek, feeling his jaw as she tilted her head, trying everything to memorize his face all at once. 

Nerves filled Adam’s chest. She studied him, she was trying to understand him‒ the  _ real _ him, and that was a scary thing. He deflected his feelings with a joke. “Not as exciting, I know,” he said, rolling his eyes with an easy smile. 

It made her laugh, but she shook her head. “I like it,” she smiled once more. “My Adam.”

Hearing his name from her lips still made his heart pound. She’d said it all day long and he still couldn’t believe it. He was hers. A rush of feelings stole the control of his hand. He brought it around her waist, pulling her closer and leaning down to kiss her. He was afraid he startled her, so he stopped a moment before bringing his lips any closer. Belle moved her hand further past his face to the back of his neck, grinning and closing the space between them. Adam wrapped both his arms around her for a moment, getting lost in their kiss, getting lost in all that she was. They pulled away, letting the fire between them simmer.

Belle smiled, a little breathless. “I like that, too.” 

“Wow,” Adam replied without missing a beat. “Something we agree on.” 

“That’s certainly a first,” she laughed, still holding onto him. 

Adam slowly pulled his hands away and back to his sides, an action he regretted instantly, but he knew it wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to hold her like that. “Well,” he looked into her eyes, he had so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell her… He’d stay awake for the rest of his life if it meant getting to talk to her. But patience, Adam, she loves you, and that is quite certainly enough until morning comes. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He said it as a statement, though there was a hint of a question in his voice. A thread of innocence and fear and dread that he’ll never really be good enough for her. But she’s here, isn’t she? 

“You will.” She said it so reassuringly. It was an assurance he hadn’t quite realized how much he needed until it was there between them. 

He brought a hand to her cheek, softly feeling it, as though it were porcelain that might break at his very touch. He leaned closer and kissed her once more to remember her sweet taste. It would have to be enough until the sun rose again. When he pulled away, he smiled. Belle was quite quickly falling in love with that smile of his. “Goodnight, Belle.” 

“Goodnight, Adam. I love you,” she added, and it sent fireworks off behind their eyes. 

Adam grinned, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I love you too.” He kissed her knuckles, stepping back and bowing, making a show of it like they were about to dance again. 

She laughed, taking her hand back and folding them both behind her as she did the slightest curtsey. Adam laughed, and then his face softened. He nodded his head to her, one final look before he’d let her go, this time only for the night, thank goodness. She smiled at him, slowly closing her door as he paced off down the corridor. Truly, was this day real?


End file.
